Save Me?
by lightfox847
Summary: I've had very few reasons for being. The others have all slipped away from me. But in this new town, the possibilities seem endless. Does that mean I can finally regain what I want most?
1. Chapter 1

I had so little to live for. All those little things that slipped through my grasp where now big things. Now that I was stuck in a small town with no way to get back home, I had to make do with what little I had.

"Who's that?" asked a fair woman, with cherry-red hair. She wore an olden-day sort of fashion, but it looked very nice on her.

"Jamie. I found her out in the rain. She says she's lost." It was the man who found me. He was inhumanly muscular, but he dressed quite formally.

"Oh, you poor girl!" I could tell but her statement that she was older than me. Or, at least, looked the part. "I'll get you some dry clothes and a cup of tea."

Tea? Ugh. At least I was out of the rain. Believe me, rain's always nice, but too much and it becomes a burden.

"Where are you from, Jamie?"

"Mineral Town," I coughed.

"That's quite a ways away from her... How did you get here?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you have a family?"  
"I had a fiance. But... there was an... accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I nodded slowly. "What is today?"

"Spring seventh," the man replied.

"And where am I?"

"Zephyr town."

"And who are you two?"

"I'm Felix. My daughter is Sherry."

"Ah."

I stared down at the floor. It was covered in puddles, which were obviously my fault.

"Don't worry about it. Happens every time it rains."

I faked a smile.

Sherry handed me a cup of tea. "I think I have something that will fit you... Wait here."

I took a sip of tea. It was surprisingly sweet and much better than I expected. I took down another gulp.

"Do you like it?" Felix asked.

"Yeah. It's really good."

He smiled.

I stood there in silence, quietly sipping the tea.

Sherry came back downstairs, a couple of outfits in her arm. She took the empty cup and placed it on a table. She held up the clothes individually, checking the size. She appeared in deep concentration. "I think... No..."

I laughed. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing..."

"I think... Maybe... I've got it!"

Sherry grabbed my hand a pulled my up to her room. She got me out of my damp clothes and into some old clothes of her's. "I feel like a doll," I told her.

We went back downstairs and joked around until the rain cleared up. Once Sherry noticed, she took my hand and ran out the door, dragging me behind her.

The ground was drenched and fog littered the air. The town seemed rather calming.

"I've got to have you meet everyone!"

"Everyone?"

"Everyone!"

Oh great. This was going to take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherry was a much bigger pain than I expected. She ran me all throughout town, and nearly tore my hand off in the process. Worst of all, she asked about my fiance.

"What was he like?"  
"Sherry, I really don't..."

"Oh, come on!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Sherry, I said no."

"You're not the little sister I imagined."

"Little sister...? What?"  
"Never mind."

"Fine."  
"Now, now girls. Don't fight."

"Ivan? I've been looking all over for you! Jamie, this is Ivan. Ivan, Jamie."

"Nice to meet you," I choked.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"How... formal."

Ugh. I was so sick and tired of all these greetings. All the new people and the new surroundings gave me a massive headache. Mineral Town wasn't anything like Zephyr Town. Mineral Town was laid back and casual, but Zephyr Town stuck out like a sore thumb. It was much too bright and flashy.

"A fine afternoon, isn't it?"

"Aren't most afternoons like this?"

"True," Ivan said. "But it's a nice break from the rain."

"I like rain."

"Sunshine can be relaxing as well."

"Sometimes."

"You're not one to talk, are you?"

"It depends."

"Be nice, Jamie."

I sighed.

"Well... I'll see you around, Jamie. I hope you enjoy yourself in our quaint little town."

"Bye,..." What was his name? Evan, Ian...?"Ivan."

As soon as Ivan had walked had walked off, Sherry hit me. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Can't you be nice for once?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my head hurts, I'm tired, and you've been dragging me all throughout town."

"Could you maybe try to be optimistic?"

"How could I do that?"

"It's easy. Put a smile on your mouth and act like there's nothing wrong with the world."

I fake a smile for a second. How could I be happy? I've lost everything.

"Ugh. Not even a doctor could cure your attitude."

"Don't say that!" I couldn't stand hearing that...

"Jamie? What's wrong? You're... crying."

"Nothing!"  
"Oh, fine... Hey, does this have anything to do with your fiance?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll... I'll just leave you alone for now. I'm going to be around the waterfall... Just in case you need me..."


End file.
